Konoha's Orange Eyesore
by Sandafairy
Summary: Due to an incident one fateful night, Naruto has a family this time around. She has precious people, she doesn't grow up alone. So come and follow the story of The Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja or Konoha's Orange Eyesore. FemNaru! story Uchiha Massacre doesn't happen. Pairing will not include Sasuke.


_I don't own Naruto!_

**Warnings: Femnaru! story and Uchiha Massacre doesn't happen. There will be a pairing and it's not with Sasuke. If you don't like, don't read. **

* * *

"_Demon!"_

"_Catch her!" _

"_Let's finally kill the damn thing!" _

"_We'll be doing this village a favor!" _

The villagers yells of hatred echoed in the crisp, cool night air. The little girl of age five, ran as fast as her short legs could take her. Her short sunny blonde colored hair, which was pulled into twin pigtails, danced wildly with the wind behind her. The cool night air chilled the tears on the girl's whisker-like cheeks. The young girl looked around frantically, searching for a possible escape route. Her eyes locked on an alley. Looking over her shoulder she looked to see if her attackers were directly behind her. They weren't. But she knew they weren't far off. Quickly changing her course, she dashed into the dark alleyway. She ran through the alley, happy to have gotten away. She looked over her shoulder once more, no one was behind her.

_Haha! Suckers! I'm totally outta here! _

She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she ran smack-dab into something incredibly _hard. _Hissing in pain, she brought her bright blue eyes to see what she crashed into. Her eyes locked with bricks. There, right before her eyes, was a wall. A brick wall to be exact. It's rusty red bricks mocking her for her stupidity.

_Wait...a brick wall. Then that means..._

"No..." She whispered weakly, "This was my only way out."

She sunk down to her knees and lay forehead on the coarse bricks. A fresh new wave a tears spilled out of her eyes. She was done for. She was sure of it.

"_Did you see where she went?" A man asked._

"_No. But she couldn't haven't gotten far." Another responded._

"_Let's check in here." Another added. _

The young girl could hear their footsteps pounding as they neared her. She pulled her knees into her chest, and cried some more. She knew crying was useless. She knew it angered them. She knew it only egged them on...but she couldn't help it. The tears just wouldn't stop falling. She released a ragged breath. A thought crossed her mind...

..._How did I get myself into this mess?_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

It was already eight in the evening, the sun had since set and the world was dark save for the dim light provided by the celestial bodies overhead.

_It's a full moon tonight, _The young girl thought as she stared up to the bright white orb in the sky.

_Isn't that bad luck? Or, was that suppose to mean good luck? ...I'll have to ask Jiji. _

She was abruptly pulled out of her thinking process by a loud growling sound. She soon realized the growling sound to be her stomach. It was as if her stomach was threatening by saying "_You better fill me up soon, unless I'll come for you..." _Even if that wasn't physically possible, she reassured herself for the umpteenth time. The sound of creaking door hinges caught the young girls attention immediately. The door swung open, and in it's wake stood a girl. She looked to be in her early stages of teenagehood. The girl was slim and had a tall stature. Her long brown chocolate colored hair accompanied by her soft brown eyes gave her the aura of a perfect angel. Tied around her hair was a bright white bandanna. Her skin was fair, which only further added to the teen's beauty. Her clothes consisted of a white robe with the sleeves folded, and a sort of dark blue apron with the ribbon ties at the top. It was definitely odd to see a teenager wearing such things. In the teens small left hand was a filled black garbage bag. The garbage bag looked as if it were about to burst from the amount of contents packed within it.

The young girl who sat in the shadows grinned at the bag. _With a bag that stuffed, there's gotta be some food in there! _She thought to herself. As if her stomach agreed with the thought, it let out a giant growl. The young girl's eyes widened in fear as the teenager looked in her direction. The teen's gaze was fixed on her, the young girl hoped the shadows hid her. She knew it was futile, the brown haired teenager knew she was there. But instead of approaching her she instead carried on with her business and tossed the garbage bag into a nearby dumpster. Her eyes flickered back to where she was hiding, but only for a second, and then she walked back into the building shutting the door behind her. The young girl hiding in the shadows waited for a few seconds, just to make sure the teenager wouldn't come back out. When she deemed the coast clear, she emerged from her hiding spot. Beside the dumpster was a crate, to which she was thankful for. She swiftly climbed atop the crate and hopped into the dumpster. But before she could even open up the garbage bag, a soft gasp from behind her was heard. Turning around her eyes met with those warm brown ones, they looked pained. They stayed like that for the longest time, staring into each others eyes. But then she did the oddest thing. She smiled. _Smiled! _It wasn't wicked. It wasn't fake. It was a _real _smile. A full smile that showed off her pearly white teeth.

"You can come out of there. I promise I won't hurt you." Her voice was soft and melodic. The young girl didn't know if she could trust the teenager. _If anything, this older girl could be bad. _But that smile, and those warm brown eyes...those were the things that told her she wasn't bad. So she carefully and slowly made her way out of the dumpster. She stood at a safe distance away from the teen. The teen's smile never faltered, not even for a second.

"What's your name? Mine's Ayame." She introduced herself, sticking out her right hand.

The younger girl stared at her extended hand, debating whether or not she should shake it. _This girl could hurt me. _But once again, she shook off the thought and extended out her own hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to meet'cha." Naruto smiled back. _Maybe...just maybe this person might like me. _

Ayame took in Naruto's features. She was _absolutely _adorable! Her face was slightly chubby, from baby fat. Adorning her cheeks were whisker-like marks. The thing that stood out the most to Ayame, was of course, her hair and her eyes. Her hair was blonde, but it wasn't a dull blonde, not the Yamanakas. It was more of...a sunny blonde, you could say. Her hair definitely rivaled the sun. It was tied up by two orange hair ties. Her hairstyle was pigtails, one on each side of her head. The hair only went a little past her chin. But then her eyes! They were the prettiest color Ayame's ever seen. The color of the blonde's eyes put the sky to shame. The sky probably envied the little girls eye color, Ayame surely did. Ayame couldn't help but smile. This girl was so...innocent. And when she grew older boys from all over would probably beg her to date them.

"Naruto, are you hungry?" Ayame asked, already knowing the answer. When she received a nod of her head, she grabbed her small chubby hand and brought her into the ramen shop.

"Ah, Ayame. Who's your friend?" A kind and jovial voice called. It was slightly deep, it

obviously belonged to a man. Naruto's eyes looked to the owner of the voice. He wore a white hat atop of his head. Underneath the white hat was gray hair. He had crinkles near his eyes due to his squinting. He also had crinkles around his mouth, most likely do to a lifetime of smiling.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Ayame introduced. Naruto smiled at the man, and didn't miss the way his shoulders slightly tensed at her name. But he smiled down at her anyways.

"My name is Teuchi." Teuchi introduced himself warmly. Naruto couldn't help but feel..._safe, _with these two people. They were warm, and so nice. And didn't treat her badly in anyway. Or didn't look at her with _those eyes. _

"How would you like some ramen, Naruto?" Teuchi asked. Naruto stared at the man, not knowing what to say. She'd didn't even know what _ramen _was. She'd never had it a day in her life. She was afraid if she didn't answer correctly, they'd make her go away.

"I...uh...I've never had ramen before." Naruto sheepishly replied, rubbing the back of her head. Ayame gasped once more.

"Never?" Ayame asked.

"Never." Naruto confirmed.

"Well, Naruto. Today's your lucky day. Why don't you just take a seat on that stool, right there?" Teuchi said pointing to a red cushioned stool. Naruto made her way over to the stool and tried to get on. Tried being the key word. Naruto was far too short to get on it, much to her embarrassment. Ayame giggled and happily helped the youngster up. When Teuchi delicately set the steaming hot bowl of ramen in front of Naruto, she couldn't help but stare at it. It looked different, but not in a bad way. Naruto wasn't very picky anyways, food was food. Plus it smelt delicious. She looked up to the old man and Ayame.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome." They chorused together.

She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, hurriedly saying Itadakimasu. She hastily broke apart her chopsticks and plucked up the noodles. Ayame and her father watched as Naruto slowly and experimentally tasted the noodles. As soon as the noodles touched her taste buds, her eyes widened. Hurriedly swallowing, she looked up to Ayame and Teuchi.

"My taste buds are lovin' this!" Naruto jovially shouted, to which to two laughed. Teuchi and Ayame watched in awe as the young girl _literally _scarfed down a _whole _bowl of ramen, in the span of two minutes.

"Would you like some more, Naruto?" Ayame asked.

"Yes!" Naruto instantly replied. Her cheeks then reddened as she forgot her manners, "Please." She added.

Ayame only smiled and handed her empty bowl to her father, who happily refilled it.

**Time skip: 30 minutes**

"Thank you once again. I don't know how to repay you." Naruto sheepishly said.

"Don't worry about it, it was on the house. Just come back sometime, alright Naruto?" Teuchi said.

"Will do!" She promised.

Little did they know, as they watched the young blonde girl walk away, that she'd be their number one customer.

Naruto walked down the street feeling lighthearted. She made two friends, and her tummy was full. She also found a new food she liked, possibly her new favorite food. But good things never lasted for Uzumaki Naruto.

"It's her...the _demon_." A males gruff voice harshly whispered.

"Oh yeah. Whadda ya know." Another's voice broke in, his voice sounded like broken glass being grinded in a blender.

"How about we teach her a _lesson." _A third voice added. Naruto tried to block out the feeling that she was going to meet her pending doom. She quickly picked up her pace, she didn't know where to go. She didn't have anywhere to go. She could hear their heavy footfalls growing nearer and nearer with every step she took. She quickly picked up her speed, and started running.

**End Flashback**

* * *

They had beaten her. Brutally beaten her. Mercilessly. The look of hatred in their eyes was sickening. Their wicked smiles while they kept hitting her was disgusting. Naruto had never before felt so much pain. Oh gosh, the _pain. _She couldn't even move. She couldn't even lift a finger. All she could do was lie there helplessly, and wait to die. They had left her, in a heaping mess in the alley. And the _blood. _There was so much of it! Either it was plastered on her, or around her. She never knew she had this much blood inside of her. But she did know something. She was going to die from blood loss if she didn't get help. But she couldn't even manage a single sound. Her throat was burning, every breath she took felt like a thousand knives stabbing into her lungs. The worse part was she didn't even know what she did to deserve this. She didn't do anything wrong, and if she did she couldn't remember what she did.

_I...don't wanna to die like this. I-I'm too young to die. If someone can hear me...please...help._

* * *

_**If you're reading this, I'd like to say thank you for reading this. I also would like to mention I did the math on Ayame's age. At the beginning of the story Naruto was 12, and Ayame was 17. So...thus why Ayame is a teenager. If you didn't realise, the italic words are her thoughts. I hope to clear up some confusion in the next chapter. **_

_**Until then! Bye~**_

_**-Sandafairy **_


End file.
